


Before the Breach

by justdreadwolfing



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreadwolfing/pseuds/justdreadwolfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All her life, Nira’sal Lavellan stayed close with Keeper Deshanna learning every bit of magic she possibly could.  Never once had she wandered from her clan, but it seems that times have changed.  Clan Lavellan needs a safe land to settle while the Templar/mage war rages.  Needing to stay with the clan, the keeper sends Nira to Wycome in her stead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Breach

“I am sorry, Inquisitor.”

Nira’s eyes scanned the letter hastily, unsure exactly what she was reading. The words began to blur together the more she read it, but one sentence in particular remained whole.

_I regret to inform you that the Dalish clan was entirely destroyed._

Destroyed?

This was a lie. A trick. She had just received a letter from her brother a few days ago.

Her breathing quickened, as the room around her began to spin. Tears fell down her cheeks as her eyes were unable to part from the word.

Destroyed.

“My clan…is gone?” Her tears hit the paper until she no longer was able to stay in control. She could feel her body begin to tremble as the letter fell from her grip. This wasn’t real. It was a dream. There was no other explanation.

“I’m sorry…”

Unable to contain her emotions any longer, she bolted from the main gate and towards her room. Soran…Keeper Deshanna…Everyone…Were they really just gone? Just like that?

No. They were fine. This was a prank. It had to be.

This was too much.

She never wanted any of this. She should have been there with them. She could have helped!

Pushing the door open, Nira made her way up the stairs and threw herself onto her bed, the flood of tears finally erupting down her face. "Damn it…damn it!!!“ She threw her fist onto her bed, but nothing helped. Nothing she could do would bring them back.

She was alone. There was no one left.

And it was…

"Vhenan…” A soft familiar voice rang out from behind her, but she refused to move. Her face was buried in her pillow and while she appreciated Solas coming to check on her, she really didn’t want to talk to anyone now.

“Please leave…” She mumbled, turning her face away as he approached her. "I don’t want to see anyone.“

Nira could hear him sigh softly as he walked over and sat on the other side of the bed, just inches away from her. "I just wanted you to know that I am here for you if you need to talk. If you like, I will listen. You are always willing to listen to me when I need an ear.”

She struggled to catch her breath while she thought over her options. If there was anyone here that she could talk to and would be able to help her work through this, it would be Solas. Despite what had happened, Cullen would be waiting for an answer on what to do with the rest of Wycome when she left her room.

“Please, vhenan…” Solas made himself comfortable on the bed beside her, reaching over to stroke her long hair in an attempt to console her. "You can tell me whatever you wish.“

Nira closed her eyes, allowing herself to focus completely on his touch. He always knew just what to do to make her feel calm. She had always loved it when he stroked her hair. It was silly and definitely didn’t bring her clan back, but it soothed her in a way. As her breath hitched a bit, she turned her head and laid it gently in his lap.

"There…” Solas leaned down and pressed a small kiss on the side of her forehead. "I am here.“ As she continued to sob, he ran his fingers through her hair until she finally fell asleep.

“Sleep vhenan…It will all be over soon…”

Nira opened her eyes and was welcomed by a familiar sight. She pushed herself up, still lying on the bed where she had drifted off just moments before, but her main concern was that she was now alone. She had heard Solas’ words, but…where was he?

She glanced around more closely. Her surroundings were a close copy of her quarters in Skyhold, but it became obvious where she was rather quickly. 

This was the Fade.

She watched as spirits of green and yellow passed by her bed side. Being here did give her a small bit of hope. Maybe she had been dreaming all along. Her clan was safe. It had to be. Soran would never let anything happen to the clan.

A small howl in the distance snapped her out of her delirious state. Nira’s eyes lifted to the small terrace outside of her bedroom towards the sound.

She pushed herself out of her bed, only then realizing the tears still falling from her eyes and the puddle of tears resting below her. She refused to acknowledge it, as if by some miracle they would disappear if she ignored them.

She took a few steps towards the balcony, only then realizing the man standing there waiting for her.

“Solas…” She breathed, barely a whisper leaving her lips.

He turned towards her, a heartbroken gleam across his features. “Vhenan…I…”

Without hesitation, Nira closed the distance between them quickly and threw her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. “Oh Solas…they’re really gone aren’t they?”

Solas placed a small kiss on her forehead. “It is better to not dwell on it, my heart.” He stopped for a moment, allowing her a moment to collect herself before he continued. “It is difficult to lose those you love. I cannot even begin to understand the pain you must feel, but Nira’sal…” Solas took a small step backwards so that he could take her chin in his hand, pulling her face so that he could look her in the eye. “They would want you to live on.” Their eyes locked for a few moments, the stains remaining on her cheeks. Again her breath hitched as she tried to stop them from falling. Solas quietly watched her, searching for the right words for the situation. “I apologize for bringing you here without warning. Things have always been easier for me in the Fade, naturally I had hoped that it would bring you the same comfort. It is best to remember them for who they were. Perhaps telling me of them will ease your mind.”

She nodded slowly and prepared herself. 

“It was all my fault.”

* * *

Standing over the templar, Nira’sal struggled to catch her breath. She knelt down beside him in order to take a closer look. It seemed the templars and the mages were wandering out further in the wilds. Cursing under her breath, she stood, straightening herself and placing her staff back on her back. 

Soran walked up behind her. “This isn’t good. This foolish war is getting closer to the camp.”

“So I’ve noticed.” Nira’s arms folded as she turned towards her brother, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. Soran was one of their top hunters, but that did little for them when they were against shemlen with armor. While Nira tried to keep the mood light, this was definitely bad. If a group of templars found the camp, they would surely attack and no amount of arrows were going to bring them down. "Maybe we can go and tell them to back off? There’s sure to be plenty more where this one came from.”

His sharp brown eyes cut towards her, a grimace planted firmly on his face.

Buzzkill.

He took a step towards her. "This is no laughing matter. Do you have any idea what would happen if a group of these shemlen got into the camp? I can only do so much and we mus-“

"I know, I know,” She held up her hands in defense, her smile quickly fading. "We must do what’s best for the clan.“

Soran scanned the area once more before returning his thoughts to his sister. "Right. Now, let’s leave before the rest of them show up to reclaim their comrade.” His strong arms raised up, placing his bow on his back and securing it. Soran turned with Nira close behind him, her hands clasping together behind her back as they made their way back towards the camp.

“Do you really think they would come out to hurt the clan? I mean, they’re just out to attack the mages right? They could have just thought I was with them.” Nira glanced over at her brother. While he put off a tough persona, he loved to look like the big shot and questions were the number one way that he was able to show off his knowledge. The clan listened to him and followed his every word, something that he enjoyed very much. He was their main source of protection. If they wanted to stay alive, they would listen intently and follow his instructions.

He sighed and shook his head. "Do you really want to take that chance? Nira'sal, if the shems in the armor get close, we don’t stand a chance. Surely, you understand that at least?“ Nira looked around searching for a good answer. She knew nothing about this war or how it started, but she knew that he was right.

They wouldn’t last long.

"You don’t know a lot about humans, but believe me I know plenty. The shemlen don’t care who it is. I’m sure they would be more than happy to wipe out the few remaining Dalish that are in this area.” His face hardened as he spoke. She had never talked to a human before. They seemed interesting enough, but she had heard the stories. They were selfish and cruel and cared little for those that were different from them. The Dalish, especially, scared them, but even Nira knew that they were trained to act more fierce than they truly were. It was better this way. They needed to be cut off and feared by the shemlen.

Nira leaned a bit so that she could look her brother in the face. Soran never hid the fact that he had this intense hatred for the shemlen. He had always gone out of his way to make sure that the keeper kept her as far away from them whenever possible. She couldn’t help but let it bother her, but with Soran being the only family she had left, she had no real room to argue. He did have her best intentions at heart after all. "The keeper says that we’ll be getting close to Wycome soon. She thinks we should go talk to the Duke into letting us stay there until the Marches are safe again.“

"While the keeper is wise, she knows little about what’s happening in the outside world. She coops herself up in her aravel almost as much as you do.”

“Only because you make me!” Nira snapped.

“And for good reason!” Soran stopped in his tracks, his face becoming deadly serious. "You are to become the next keeper. You must take this time to focus on your training, not worry about the shemlen. We aren’t part of this war and we have our own priorities.“ She looked back at him, a wave of shock crossing her face.

Being keeper terrified her. He knew that. Having to lead others and keep them safe? That didn’t exactly sound like something she would be good at.

Soran walked up to her and patted her on the arm. "We need to stay away from large cities. Staying in the forest and out of sight is the only way that we’re going to stay out of this stupid war. If anyone can talk the keeper out of this plan, it’s you.” He paused for a moment before continuing. "It’s time you started thinking about the well-being of the clan.“

Her eyes widened as he kept his gaze intent and serious. She was used to him acting this way, but going against something the keeper had planned?

"I believe in you, sis. It’s time for you to start acting like the leader you will become.”

“Being close to the city can only help us. I believe this is the best plan and I believe the keeper just wants to keep us safe.”

He nodded slowly. “No matter what, I trust you to make the right decision.” A small smile appeared on his face as he patted her arm once more. “Now, we shouldn’t dawdle. The keeper will start to worry if we take longer than expected.”

“Of course, brother…” Nira’s spoke softly, her eyes trailing the ground. The thought of going over the keeper didn’t sound like something that she should do, but if Soran thought it was the best thing to do, shouldn’t she listen? The two siblings barely spoke to each other as they walked silently side by side towards the camp.


End file.
